


Of Demons and Divination

by McKayRulez



Category: LA Devotee - Panic! at the Disco (Music Video), Panic! at the Disco, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Magic, F/M, Kidnapping, Palace Arcade (Stranger Things), Psychic Abilities, Rituals, Will Byers Can't Catch a Break, Will Byers and Eleven | Jane Hopper Are Best Friends, Will Byers-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: After a night playing games in the Palace Arcade, Will and Eleven find themselves in a whole new adventure with a group of sinister MKUltra test subjects that have a plan to use Will's connection to the Nether.





	1. Arcana Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Arcane - Mysterious or Secret
> 
> Divination - The practice of seeking knowledge of the future or the unknown by supernatural means.

The sun was setting outside the Palace Arcade, as the group watched Max play dig dug like a true champion. She then moved on to other games, and showed her prowess and talent on other machines, surprising the boys further as they followed her around the arcade.  
Lucas and Dustin were going estatic as she played. Dustin was constantly smiling, to the point that Mike made an off handed comment to the boys, that he was starting to wonder if he was forcing it in an attempt to show off his pearly teeth to any gamers passing by. 

Will was off to the tail end of the group with Eleven. Will didn't want to stand out anymore than he already did these past couple years and so let Max and the boys enjoy the spotlight. He was the only one to notice Jane's awkwardness as she carefully poked and prodded buttons and joysticks seemingly very confused by the process. 

Mike watched the latest game, Doom 2, intently as Max played, in an attempt to come up with better strategies and try to get as far as her next time. This was all much to Eleven's annoyance, and even more so Max caught Mike's hard gaze. 

"Keep watching Stalker. You're learning from the best." Max smiled and Mike rolled his eyes. 

"I think I can figure out for myself." Mike replied roughly.

Max raised an eyebrow and shrugged innocently. "I can teach you a few tricks if you want... In fact I know were the secret boss is located..."

Dustin and Lucas looked at eachother for a second, eyes lit up like christmas then looked to Max. 

"The secret boss?" Lucas asked. "What secret boss?"

"Oh just a little something past the devil." Max replied nonchalant as she continued to play. "So you up for it Mike?"

Dustin and Lucas looked to Mike. "Come on Mike!"

Mike looked annoyed at first at the suggestion but then seemed to think it over. "I guess.. It wouldn't be.. So bad.."

Dustin grinned excited. "Tubular!"

Mike leaned in closer now even more interested. "Now what exactly is this secret?"

Will noticed Jane's death glare and suddenly Max's joystick made a hard turn left, landing her character straight into a beast. 

"Eleven!" Max glared as the game over screen flashed. "That was my last life! What's your problem?"

Eleven continued to glare as she wiped at her nose. "Mouth breather."

Mike turned to Eleven. "Eleven! We talked about this..."

Jane turned and stomped off to a different row of arcade cabinets. Mike looked conflicted and took a few steps to follow but was stopped when Max grabbed his shirt and held him back.

"Oh no you don't. This is the fourth time this week, and you still keep bringing her! You owe me a dollar, now pay up!"

"I-I would do what she says Mike.." Dustin backed up warily. 

Lucas nodded. "After she syringed her brother, I would stay on her good side if I were you."

"And I shouldn't stay on Elevens good side?!" Mike replied annoyed.

Dustin shook his head. "Oh please we all know Eleven like-likes you. She won't hurt you."

"But I need to-" Mike was cut off by Max's own glare and open palm. "Pay up Stalker!"

"Don't worry Mike." Will looked up at the group. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Will." Mike nodded as Will left him digging into his pockets trying to count change.

Will found Jane sitting on a stool poking buttons forcefully. When nothing happened she slammed her palms against the machine with a loud bang, making Will wince. 

"Y-you need a quarter." Will informed as he cautiously stood beside her.

"Quarter..." Jane looked at the machine perplexed.

"Here. You can have mine." Will dug into his pockets and pulled a handful out. "I wasn't feeling up to playing anyway.." Will places a quarter into the slot and Jane looked up at him. 

"Half Happy?" She asked.

"Half happy?.. Yeah.. Guess so.." Will replied forlorn. He should be happy the shadow monster was out of him right?.. But he just felt.. Empty now.. "You as well, huh?"

Jane looked to the machine and nodded. She was finally free of being stuck in the cabin. She was happy about that, but.. She just felt bad things a lot. Jealousy and anger boiling up from some where inside her. "Half happy." 

Though to Will she sounded more angry then 'happy'. Will heard a chorus of frustration from the other game cabinets. He peered between the consoles and saw the boys were at it again. Watching anxiously as Max went through a corridor of demons. 

Will looked back at Jane, who was watching the screen in front of her, peeved at the boys and trying to ignore their loud voices. Will attempted to distract her and pointed out buttons, trying to explain how the game worked. 

"This is called Pac-man."

"Pack... Man?" Jane gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, you eat the little dots and avoid the ghosts through the maze. The big dots let you eat the ghosts."

"Eat ghosts?"

"Yeah... They get sent back to their box. It's a bit odd isn't it?"

"Like Ghost Busters?"

"N-no- well.. Um-.. Uh.. Hmm.. I guess so? Except they don't eat ghosts."

Despite his best efforts at giving her advice in which directions to go in trying to avoid the ghosts, Jane seemed completely inept at gaming. Which was understandable being it was her first time, but When Jane died three times in a row Jane's gaming rage quit literally rage destroyed the machine. 

Will watched as the machine sparked and the screen flickered to black. The back of the machine started to smoke and Will took Jane's hand, dragging her away in an attempt to escape before Keith noticed it was them. There was no way he had enough quarters to pay off a whole machine. 

"How about a different game.. One that you'll.. be good at.." Will looked around warily as Jane looked back at the other boys and Max having fun without her. She squeezed Will's hand hard in jealousy. Will's eyes light up at skee ball as he took the lead.

"Here how about this one. It's called Skee ball. You just have to get the ball in the hole."

Jane tilted her head as she looked at the circles with a ramp. Wil put in a quarter and balls rolled down for them. Jane grabbed one and threw it at the thing.

"I.. I meant you're supposed to-" Will watched as Jane picked up more balls throwing them at the holes. "Roll them in.." Will whispered intimidated by Jane's determined face.

After several ball throws missed, Jane used her telepathy to perfectly shoot the rest in the biggest numbered hole. She ended on a score of six thousand, five hundred and eleven. Tickets fed out of the machine and Jane turned to Will. "Next game."

Will silently nodded and helped hold her tickets as they wandered the arcade. Jane stopped in front of a claw machine. Eyes transfixed on stuffed animals.

"Oh you want a toy?" Will looked into the machine, remembering the time his family had gone to a fair where his mother had won him his stuffed lion. It was shortly after his father had left and his mother was trying to soften the blow. She had saved up money from her job and was determined to give her boys a good time after everything. When she had saw Will's interest in the lion she played the machine multiple times to get it for him. That day was a good day.. Just another memory Will was grateful to have after loosing his memories to the shadow monster. 

Jane looked to Will. "Yes." He nodded and put in six quarters. He then showed her how the joystick worked with the claw.

Jane got the claw over a cat and pressed the button. The claw descended over the animal and it's claws encased the animal, it lifted but the joints were weak. The animal barely budged. 

Will frowned. "It's rigged."

Jane pointed at it with annoyance. "Liar?"

"Yeah, most claw games are scams from what I've seen. This happens all the time."

Jane glared at the machine and the stuffed animals floated. Will looked around frantically trying to make sure no one was watching. It was luckily nearing closing time as time had gotten away from them. The only others nearby were an adult with a girl. One by one Jane dropped multiple animals into the drop bin and grabbed an arm full. She shoved them into Wills arms and Will found himself caring an arm full of animals including a wolf, a lion, a raven and a goat. Jane, after another nose wipe, had her own arms full and walked off happily already looking for a next game.

Will tried to think of a game that wouldn't be as obvious if she used her powers. "How about pinball?"

Will watched as Jane concentrated on the ball. The subtle movements of her eyes and jerks of her head as she controlled the ball with her mind. Chimes and sounds kept erupting from the game as Jane kept racking up points. 'MULTI-BALL' the machine shouted and soon Will watched in wonder as Jane practiced focusing on them all at once. By the time Jane was struggling to focus on six balls at once, Jane began to faint. Will stood behind her quickly trying to soften the blow of her fall.

Will winced as he landed with a thud on the ground with Jane and the mass of plushies on top of him. 

Jane's eyes fluttered, dazed and confused. Blood leaking bad from her nose. 

Will sat up on his elbows and looked around for the group but didn't see them. He looked down at Jane and felt worried for her tired state. He looked up at the clock. It was nearly 12!? Where had the time gone?! Jane must have been playing the game for hours. No wonder she over stretched herself. 

Jane's eyelids had closed and Will wondered if she was just going to fall asleep right there. He gently shook her arm to keep her awake.

"Mike?" She asked still dazed.

"He's probably home, we should get going." Will answered and wiped at her nose with his sleeve trying to help clean her up.

"Hey! What are you kids still doing here?!" Will looked up startled to find Keith, lollipop in mouth, and broom in hand, sweeping up. His eyes looked them up and down, noting Janes position on Will. "You better have kept it PG."

"Yeah, we're leaving.. Come on Jane." He helped her up and picked up their things as she leaned on him tired.

The two passed Keith and the door chimed as they exited the arcade. Frigid night air hitting their faces.

Mom was going to be freaking out- Oh wait, she's on a date with Hopper tonight right?.. Maybe they wont get in trouble..? He could hope. 

The two walked on and they heard the door chime behind them, Will thought nothing of it, assuming Keith was leaving as well. 

Will felt a cold chill as they went to the bike rack. He grabbed his back pack and stuffed their prizes inside, then knelt down to unchain his bike. He heard the crunch of footsteps and looked back to find Jane's eyes rolling back with a needle stuck into her by an adult and a hooded girl at his side. Will attempted to scream but soon found his vision go dark after the syringe's fluid was injected into him.


	2. Fool's Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fool's Journey - An experience that a person must use to realize their wholeness.

Eleven fell in and out of brief flashes of consciousness. One moment she was in a van, the two kidnappers up ahead of her in the front seat, a dark night sky lit only by street lights flying pass the window and an unconscious Will laying against her on her right. 

Another blurry flash and she felt herself being jostled in the grip of others hands. A flash of purple. A slight peak of sky quickly replaced by metal above her, as she was loaded into a plane. The loud sound of engines ringing in her ears. 

Another flash as she heard reassuring words from a familiar voice, saying. 'Everything's going to be okay.' 

The sound of rolling wheels of a flight attendants trolley awoke her. She slowly opened her eyes. She was leaning against a window. Her wrists zip tied together. Her view was the sky. A million neon lights beneath her. 

"You're awake."

Eleven jumped startled and turned to look at the voice.

"Sister?"

Kali smiled. "Hello again Jane." She went to hug her and Jane pressed back against her seat, looking around as she started to remember what went on previously. "Will?"

Kali's smile faded. "He'll be fine."

"Where is he?" She kept looking around.

"He's being held in a 'special' compartment. Don't worry about your friend."

Jane looked up and around the plane. 

Kali leaned back in her seat. "This is your first time in a plane isn't it?" Kali looked around, her expression changing to anger. "I've been in one before... When 'Papa' kidnapped me."

"Why are you kidnapping me?" Jane asked, watching her sister carefully.

Kali looked out the window. "After you showed up, two other siblings revealed themselves."

Jane's eyes widened. "More sisters?"

"A sister and a brother, yes. Five and Six."

"How?"

"Five can foresee possible futures. She had seen you find me and used that to locate the both of us.. She managed to use her foresight to get us the best route onto this plane without being spotting by any cameras, you know. Without anyone noticing, while I trick the other passenger's minds and keep us invisible to them."

"I have a home now sister. I need to go back." 

"Our siblings are taking us to their home. We'll be safe with them."

"I have a family now!"

Kali leaned forward determined. "Your Sheriff can not protect you Jane. Five has foreseen Papa taking you back."

Jane's eyes widened and she sunk into her chair afraid and muttered 'Papa' under her breath. "No!... PAPA IS DEAD!" She shook and water bottles on the trolley rattled at her rage.

"HE'S NOT JANE! You need to accept it and get it together and help me attack him first!.. Now calm down before you cause the plane to crash."

Jane looked at her linked wrists angrily and afraid.

Kali sighed. "It was a precaution.. In case you suddenly woke up and snapped before I could explain things to you... Here let me see that."

Kali took out a pocket knife and took Jane's wrists undoing the binds.

"What about Will? Why did you take him?"

Kali shook her head. "I didn't they did... They said he was important to some ritual thing they wanted to do, and that we needed him to lure out Papa incase this was one of her foreseen futures of you not helping us. That Papa would come for him just like us, except more so."

"Ritual?" Jane asked confused and Kali looked away. 

"It's best if you don't know the details Jane."

"Tell me!" Jane demanded.

Kali shrugged and lied. "I don't know, and didn't care to ask. All I know is that he was part of the deal. They'd get us together again and get me one step closer to my revenge against Papa, but only if he was brought along and I help in the ritual with my own powers, once we get to their house." 

Jane looked away. "Am I apart of the 'ritual' too?"

"No." Kali sighed, feeling protective for her little sister. "Don't worry about it. It'll all be over soon. Papa will be dead and we can all live happily as a family. Wouldn't that be nice, Jane?"

Jane curled into herself. "As soon as Papa's dead, I want to go home." 

Kali looked down reluctantly. "I need this Jane.. Please understand.. For my sake."


	3. The Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Magician Tarot - The Magician's number is one, the number of beginnings. The Magician is considered the bridge between the world of the spirit and the world of humanity.

Will felt straps brace his arms and ankles. His eyelids felt heavy. He felt motion, he was being wheeled somewhere.. Where? 

By the time he had fully awaken he found himself in a strange haunted looking dark room. A camera sat in front recording him and mounted goats head hung above him beside a stuffed crow. 

He heard the fall of footsteps and Will's head whipped around to see a girl holding a chalice of what smelled like incense approaching him.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What is this!?"

The girl came closer and pressed the chalice to his face, Will held his breath as the drugs became apparent in the cup, but the girl held it patiently and quietly. Will noticed the numbers 005 tattooed to her wrist. Will looked up at her surprised as she stayed put. Finally, Will felt the burn in his lungs and was forced to breathe in. The cups contents filled his lungs and head. 

The girl set the cup down as Will shook his head. Vision fuzzy. It was then that he saw another. A man. Will looked down at his wrist to read 006. The man noticed his gaze and smiled. "Yes. I'm Six.. But I was once called Brendon."

"A new punk dressed girl showed up and Six bowed his head to her, a smirk on his face. "Ah your here, how is our guest?"

"I got her to her room." The punk girl with an 008 tattoo replied, then glanced towards Will. "She's very worried about her friend."

Five settled next to Will's feet and reached an empty hand to eight. Eight pulled out her pocket knife and gave it to her. Suddenly Will found himself being cut into. "JAAAANNNNEEEE!" Will screamed.

"Our sister and so will you. Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Eight replied.

"Yes.. It will all be over the sooner we get started." Stated Six.

"W-what?" Will blinked and rocked side to side as the room spun around him. "What am I doing here? What are you talking about!?" 

Six looked to Eight with a crooked smile. "If you'll do the honors to start sister."

Suddenly, the room burst with flashing black and white images and a blue aroura. He saw a wolf howl calling to a pack, the eye of wisdom, the eye of an owl, the bite of a rattle snake.

Six stood in front of him and reached out to Will. Will began to shake violently as he felt his blood move, his heart race. His pupils dilating and his blood and body ran cold. He felt a pull, tug and sway of his limbs first hypnotic then felt like his limbs may tear apart from the inside. His veins like cracks in a body of porcelain. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Will screamed, tears streaming down his glassy wide eyes.

Six stared him down. "Five tells me you saw the Divine twice, One, and lived."

Will shook. "W-what?.."

"You saw the Nether, you went to the other side and back and survived... Now I want you to bring the Divine Mind here."

Will was shocked. "What? What are you talking about?! The shadow monster will hunt us down and kill us all!"

"It didn't kill you." Six pointed out.

"But it killed Barb, and the one time I gave in to it, it killed the scientists and tried to kill everyone else!"

The girl, Five, began painting something in blood on the ground. An oval with a line through it.

Six continued to pull and manipulate Will's blood as he spoke. "The scientists deserved it. They threaten the Divine Mind and tried to impose their mortal selves upon it and it's gifts as well as his children. Us One. This 'Barb' was just another to be like us, a chosen one. Once she blossoms from her cocoon she will be as powerful and beautiful as the rest of His creation."

"This.." Will shook his head feeling so out of it by the drugs. "This is a dream. It's not happening."

Six continued to console and he lulled Will's blood current in his veins slower against his heart beat. "It wont kill us, One. We're all apart of it. Can't you feel it One? Inside you? Your very being was once one united with the Divine. You were the closest to him of all of us. He gives us our powers. He gives us life."

"YOUR INSANE! He's a monster. And I never want that creature back inside my body again!" Will screamed. 

Brendon tilted his head. "Don't you feel empty now that you connection was severed, One? So alone now in that mind and body all to yourself?"

Will froze. There was an emptiness now but he refused to acknowledge it to anyone. Even his mother. It was so weird to go from the constant company and memories of another to just yourself.. Alone and unsure what to do in the world without some guidance. 

Eight stepped in as her strange array of visions flashed on hypnotically. "Are you sure about this?" A part of her seemed hesitant.

Six shot her a look. "If we give him what he wants we'll no longer be persecuted by the normies. In this life we're always on the run, always hiding, always trying to get by with scraps. The humans, like Dr. Brenner, that experimented on us and Him and then threw us away like garbage when they were done torturing us for their amusement. They deserve no mercy. We'll live in paradise. We'll finally be brought back to our real world. Our home."

Will's eyes flickered around as waves and colors danced in his mind. "The upside down isn't a paradise! It's hell!"

Five, the girl painting in blood on the ground looked up at will from under her hood. "The upside down isn't the Divines real home. But with all of his chosen children by his side he'll find it. We all have our part to play One, and He just needs the live source of this realm to grow strong enough."

"Wait? The whole realm?" Eight asked conflicted. "I want to get revenge just as much as you but I didn't realize it was everyone?"

"Shush now sister. You're confusing One. Trust me. I saw our future." Five responded easily. 

"'Possible' future.. Are you sure your not seeing just what you want to see?" Eight challenged Five. Her eyes dark. 

"Quiet both of you. Blood bending takes concentration. And Eight, keep One's heart calm and distracted. That's your job." Six instructed. 

"Stop calling me One. My names Will. I'm not one of you." Will responded through his teeth as the pain in his veins grew. 

"You're the original patient. The first to his hell and the first in-between dimensions.. One day you'll accept who you are One. And very Soon." Five responded.

A hallucination of his mother appeared before him.

"Mom?!" Will watched wide eyed and surprised. 

"Don't worry Will. Everything is going to be alright. You just have to hold out a little longer. Can you do that for me, Will?" The hallucination asked.

"Mom, I'm so confused!" Will winced as the blood current continued it's irregular cold flow. "I feel him everywhere. He's in my blood."

"Try not to think about it, Will. It'll all be over soon." Eight's hallucination promised.

Will suddenly felt a sharp pull in his throat and leaned his head back gasping in pain.

Eight looked to Six who continued digging in Will's blood. "Did you find what you're looking for?"

Six smirked. "Yes. Even though the Divine was physically removed from One, the mutations and genetic markers still stain his blood. With just enough tampering- I think-"

Will let out a loud piercing scream. His body writing in pain and pulsing shooting pains litter his body in his veins as some of his blood turned black. Veins protruded from his skin and the blood inside turned to sludge, then mist.

Five held Wills head back and still as Will continued to scream and thrash about uncontrollably. Black mist spewed from his lips and black ooze bubbled up and drooled down his chin.

The blood circle began to boil and soon the earth shook around it as the blood began to burn through. The mist combined, hovering and spinning over it as a portal began to take shape, and Six grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on Will Byer's being in Panic! at the Disco's music video for LA Devotee, which is also why Six is called Brendon.


	4. The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Priestess Tarot represents knowledge, wisdom and secrets. She is also the guardian of the subconscious mind and psychic abilities.

Eight stopped using her powers as she stared up at the portal mesmerized. "It worked?"

Suddenly a black tendril extended out of the opening and shot straight into the floor. The ground shook under them as the black ooze took root, burrowing into the Earth. 

Five let go of Will and knelt down. She picked up the drugged chalice, and swayed back and forth. "Yes. The seed has been replanted. It's seeds that have waited so long in drought shall be awoken from their slumber." The chalice's dirty contents swirled and particles danced. She brought the cup to her nose and breathed deep. 

Eight looked disturbed with Five's behaviour and looked to Six angry. "You mean we did all this on the word of a druggy?!" 

Six continued to stare in awe of the portal, hand looming over it, nearly touching it's surface, as the portal grew fleshly gateway. "She isn't a druggy. The cup contains the dirt of the sacred Nether."

Back at Hawkins, ground zero, with Upside Down infused dirt, that once killed all crops and was inspected by scientists that showed unearthly properties, breathed new life. Plants began to decay as their life force was drained away to feed the new portal. 

The portal flared higher awaiting to be fed, but it's veins nutrients where so far way. More and more roots burst out from the portal, followed by the gaze of a shadowy beast. 

Will knew the rip was much to small to fit though, but the sight of the Mind Flayer nearly gave him a heart attack as he froze in cold sweat.

\--

Jane looked up from her room as she heard screams from outside and went to the window.

The streets outside crumbled as their concrete broke apart, making way for new Upside Down veins. Cars crashed into each other and other vehicles swerved wildly against the winding concrete shrapnel. Palm trees fell like dominos, landing on streets, cars and buildings as they instantly decayed and turned rotten. Bushes shriveled and grass died. 

Jane turned away from the commotion and instantly went to the bed sister had given her. She ripped off cloth from her pillow and wrapped it around her eyes. Something bad was happening. She had to look for Will fast.

Jane found herself in the dark, a ghostly pale figure of Will appeared in front of her. Eyes wide in fear. Jane walked toward him. "Will."

Will shook, unable to turn his head to look at her. "Jane? JANE! He's Here! He's Back!"

Before Jane could respond, Will's ghost dissipated. "Will? WILL!?"

"Hello child."

Jane froze at the familiar dreaded voice. She slowly turned around to find Papa. "No.. Stop. You're not real."

"I am real, Eleven." Dr. Brenner looked down at Eleven, curious of this encounter.

Eleven shook her head refusing to believe this and tried to remain calm. "You're.. You're not.. Leave me alone. Go away."

"It was you who found me."

"I didn't."

"I don't have powers, Eleven. You do. You're looking for me, whether it's subconscious or you just don't want to admit it."

"GO AWAY!" Eleven screamed as she took off the blindfold crying.

Back at his hideaway lab, Dr. Brenner looked to his technicians who have been monitoring his brainwaves since Eleven's incident incase she ever tried to find him. "Did you get that?"

"Yes Sir. We have a location."

Dr. Brenner looked at the monitor with interest and had a look of confusion at the readings. She was so far away from Hawkins. How did she travel such a vast distance? Who was keeping her away from him? 

"Doctor, we're getting massive seismic readings from the area."

Brenner's eyes flickered to the other monitor with curiosity. "Fascinating. Prepare a containment team!" 

"Of course. Right away, Doctor."

Dr. Brenner smiled. "You're coming home child. Finally."

\--

Eight looked up at the rising and growing portal. "This.. This is crazy."

"This is revelations!" Six cheered fanatically.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Will pleaded shaking and pale, with a red glow shining down upon him from the portal.

Eight's eyes danced from the portal, Will and her siblings. She backed away. "Okay, I did what you wanted, now what about Dr. Brenner?"

"He's coming." Five replied in a haze.

"Already?!" Eight looked wide-eyed at the speed of this whole thing.

"Indeed."

"We need to get ready!" Eight went to leave the room but Six grabbed her shoulder. Eight abruptly pushed him away. "Don't ever touch me." She warned. 

Six seemed unperturbed as he continued to stare entranced at the portal. "Worry not sister. We are in the midst of the Divine. He shall protect us."

Eight shook her head at this occult insanity and stalked past to the door, she glanced back at Will, and felt a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach for the kid who didn't want any part of this.

"Please." Will whispered, eyes glued to the vision of the mind flayer.

Eight looked down ruefully, then turned away to find Jane.


End file.
